


Kilig

by Ariejul



Series: Alone in the Fallout [21]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Babies, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Familial Love, Fluff, Happy, Joyful, Kissing, Male-Female Friendship, Off-screen Relationship(s), Pregnancy, Slice of Life, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariejul/pseuds/Ariejul
Summary: Kilig: the inexplicable rush and joy and the delightful feeling that sends shivers of pleasure down the spine as one encounters something romantic.Julia enjoys the bliss of a quiet morning in Sanctuary.Post-game.Takes place after Inspirare/Hyggelig.





	Kilig

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Back to the main timeline we go. 
> 
> Not much to say here, other than this is cutesy and syrupy and makes me feel all warm and fuzzy. Oh, I will mention there's a line Julia says near the end that's in reference to something that happened in La Douleur Exquise, in case anyone forgot and wanted a refresh. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments/Kudos are always welcome. :)

Julia wanders around Sanctuary after breakfast, glad for the beautiful weather. It’s been pouring rain for a few days now, but everything seems to finally be drying out. Closing her eyes, she hums softly as the sun kisses her skin.

It’s been over a month since she found out she was expecting, and she is definitely starting to show. Some of the anxiety she felt at the beginning has settled. It isn’t gone, but it doesn’t gnaw at her or consume her thoughts. It helps that Curie is having her come in for check-ups weekly and says everything is progressing well within normal.

It’s a comfort, however small.

It also certainly helps that Deacon and Shaun are both so delighted. In fact, her sweet boy after learning he was going to be a big brother, made it his mission to tell every single soul in Sanctuary within the hour. She would’ve been mortified if he wasn’t so thrilled. That excitement’s rubbing off on her in a big way.

She meanders over to the cul-de-sac, and leans against one of the boulders underneath the large tree. A part of her is still sad that it’s little more than a bare husk now. It’d been so beautiful in bloom.

Voices catch her attention. When she glances up, she’s surprised to find John, with Shaun hot on his heels, walking toward her. Duncan is with them, too, but he seems to be trying to hide behind his friend. It’s been a while since she’s seen him act so shy.

Her son is talking animatedly, waving his hands around and making gestures that honestly worry her a little. What on earth could they be discussing?

“Is that so?” John laughs, waving when he notices her gaze. His signature red coat wafts in the breeze. “Hey there, sister.”

“John, what are you doing here?” Julia asks, slightly flabbergasted.

“Got tired of waiting on you to darken my door, so I thought I’d mosey on over. See what’s going on with you myself,” he drawls.

Shaun grins brightly. “I told him you were gonna have a baby!”

“Yeah,” Duncan chimes in, squeaking a little when John glances toward him.

John raises a mottled brow ridge, his smirk turning rather indecent. “You are just full of surprises. I’m guessin’ our slippery friend is the lucky fella?”

“Dad’s real excited! I can tell!” Shaun gushes, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“Dad?” He glances over at Julia, confused.

She sighs. Leave it to Shaun. “He’s talking about Deacon, John, and yes, he’s the lucky fellow.”

“Well, damn. Seems like I’ve really been outta touch.”

“You could say that,” Julia agrees with a grin, looking at the boys. “Hey, kids, why don't you run on ahead. I wanna catch up with John.”

Both boys sigh. Duncan opens his mouth, certainly to protest, but Julia cuts him off.

“No buts! Go on. You can talk to him all you want later,” she says sternly, pointing back the way they came.

With reluctance, they do as they’re told, and Julia turns back to her friend. “So, yeah.” She rubs the back of her neck. “A few things might have happened.”

“Apparently.” He gestures the way the kids went. “Your boy also mentioned something about Danse and his little lady. Guess he finally figured out how to shed the tin can and got laid.”

“John!” she snaps. “Honestly.”

He shrugs, lighting a cigarette and taking a drag. “What? I’m happy for the big guy.” His dark eyes cut over to her. “Happy for you, too, sister.”

She snags the lit stick from him and stamps it out. “No smoking around the pregnant lady.”

John sighs, rolling his eyes. “Only been here five minutes, and you’re already raining on my parade.”

“You poor, poor thing,” she says, sidling up beside him. “So, now you know the big secret. Surprised?”

He laughs, offering her his arm. “Sure am. Can’t say I expected that to be what you wouldn’t tell me. Though, to be honest, I didn’t have much of an idea at all.”

Julia smiles, taking his arm and showing him around Sanctuary.

“You look real contented,” he comments after a while, throwing her off a step.

“Yeah,” she says, thinking about it. “Guess I am.”

“Can’t say I’m happy it ain’t me, but good on ya. It’s hard eking out a life in the Commonwealth. Always glad when it works out for someone that deserves it.” He pats her arm, taking in the bustling settlement. “Quite the town ya got here. I’m impressed.”

“Thanks. And I wouldn’t let Deacon hear you flirt like that were I you,” she warns with a hint of a grin.

John waves it away. “I ain’t worried. I can take ‘em.”

“Even so, ease up a bit please,” Julia requests, waving at Jun when he glances up from his workbench.

“Alright. Ain’t gotta twist my arm.” He glances at her, eyes alighting on her middle briefly. “So, when can we expect your bouncing little bundle?”

“Curie says I’m about five months along, so it’ll be awhile. You’re welcome to visit after.”

“And traumatize your kid with this mug _that_ young? Nah, I’ll pass. Not much good with babies anyway,” he says, tossing the offer away flippantly. Julia can see the hint of sadness in that and squeezes his arm gently.

“Whatever you want, John, but just know you’re welcome. How long are you planning to be around?”

He tips his hat a little in thought, scratching at his temple. “Haven’t decided. A few days? Half expected to find you laid up in bed, one foot in the grave when I showed up.”

She playfully shoves him. “Really, John? I’m not _that_ bad.”

He barks a gruff laugh. “You have met you, right? Walking magnet for trouble.”

Julia sticks her tongue out at him.

“Oh, guess I was wrong thinkin’ last time you showed up on my doorstep, you were in dire need of a doctor. My mistake.”

“Shush, you.”

He rests his hand on hers. “Just remembered, your boy told me the most amusing story.”

She cocks her head to the side, curious. “Did he? What on earth was it about?”

John laughs, mouth pulling into a grin. “Said he asked our good ole tin can Danse where babies come from, seein’ as his missus is expecting.”

Julia nearly chokes on her laugh. “What? Really? Shaun didn’t tell me that.”

“Guessin’ it was while you were gone,” John drawls, eyes alight with mirth.

She rubs her face, shoulders still rolling with laughter. Those boys. She’s honestly surprised Deacon wasn’t right there with them. “Did he actually talk to them about it?” If he did, Julia is sorry she missed it. Priceless doesn’t even begin to cover it.

“Pretty sure _he_ didn’t. MacCready’s kid said he got all red. Kinda sore I missed that.”

She wonders absently who they managed to cajole into actually explaining it. She knows her son well enough that when he wants to learn about something, he will find out the answer, and Duncan definitely eggs on that behavior. A part of her wishes he hadn’t inherited that particular sort of stubbornness.

“Didn’t happen to mention who did, did he?”

John shakes his head. “Didn’t get to that part. Found you too quick, and he then was all excited like about being a big brother.”

"I see."

They chat for a bit longer before Deacon finds them. His brow quirks when he notices their linked arms, but he says nothing of it. “Hancock,” he greets with a grin, “Haven’t seen you in ages.”

“Deacon, my man. Heard the good news, you lucky bastard. Congratulations.” John grins, slapping him on the shoulder.

“What can I say? The ladies love me,” he quips, falling into step on Julia’s other side.

She cuts her eyes toward him. “Better only be this lady, mister,” she says, elbowing him.

John just laughs. “Listen, kids, been fun, but I’m gonna let you have some alone time. I’ll catch you later.”

“I’m sure Shaun and Duncan would love to chat with you more,” Julia says as he walks off.

"Bettin' they would," John nods with a wave and is gone.

“Didn’t expect to find you with Hancock,” Deacon murmurs after a while, guiding her back toward home.

“Well, I certainly wasn’t expecting him to show up. Guess he decided to finally take me up on the offer to visit. Shaun was fit to burst when he found out John didn’t know about the baby. He told him before I even knew he was here.”

Deacon laughs at that, linking his fingers through hers.

“Speaking of Shaun, John mentioned that he and Duncan apparently asked Danse where babies come from while I was gone.” Glancing up at him, Julia’s brows furrow at his expression. “What is it?”

“Oh, nothing.” He adjusts his sunglasses with a short cough.

“Don’t give me that. You knew about that, didn’t you?”

He laughs, pulling her inside and shutting the door. Pushing her against the door, he kisses her. “Maybe I did.”

“Did Shaun tell you?” she manages between kisses, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“He might have.” His lips wander along her jaw as his hands slip under her shirt.

Julia sighs against him, fingers tangling in his hair. A frisson of pleasure slips up her spine when his teeth brush just under her ear. “Mm, do you know who actually ended up telling them?”

Deacon stills for the briefest moment, and Julia knows that he does. “No clue,” he mumbles, attempting to continue his ministrations down her neck.

“Don’t you lie to me, Ryan,” she scolds him through breathy gasps. She gently steers him away so she can think. “Tell me?”

He sighs, hands falling away from her. He grimaces. “Me.”

Julia’s eyebrows shoot up at that. “You? You told them?”

Deacon nods, face twisted like he’s physically in pain.

She can’t help it. She snorts before full body laughs overtake her. “P-please tell me you didn’t bullshit them.”

He looks highly offended by that. “Of course I didn’t.” Deacon wraps her up in his arms, renewing his conquest of her skin with vigor. “You are not allowed to leave again, by the way. That was _torture.”_

“I – I’m - _ah!_ \- sorry,” she gasps, his lips wandering to the hollow of her throat. “You… you’re not too traumatized, I hope.”

“I might never recover,” he whines softly, sucking kisses down her collarbone.

Julia whimpers, craning her head back against the door. His hand snakes under her shirt and rests atop her stomach with a gentle possessiveness that sends a jolt of electricity down her spine. Their baby, disquieted by his touch, kicks his hand.

Deacon starts, pulling back from her and stares with wide-eyed astonishment. His face splits into what she’s deemed his little boy grin, and he presses his hand to her stomach again. He’s utterly delighted when their baby kicks him again.

Julia smiles at his reaction, and it’s a bittersweet reminder of Nate the first time he felt Shaun move. He’d responded in much the same way. The thought doesn’t hurt as much as she’d imagined it would, though. “Someone’s cranky.”

He chuckles, leaning his forehead against her shoulder and just breathes. “Have I mentioned how amazing this is? Because it totally is. And so are you.”

Humming gently, she threads her fingers through his hair as he rubs her belly. “Just make sure you remind me of that about three months from now because I certainly won’t be feeling amazing then.”

His breath tickles her skin, sending shivers through her. “I can do that.”

Julia idly studies his hands. She remembers the first time he touched her and how surprised she’d been to discover the softness of them. Those hands are always so gentle, like he’s coaxing out a secret from her flesh. And now, he touches her stomach with such aching reverence it breaks her every time. She’s always found his hands to be such beautiful things.

“I never thought I’d have this,” he murmurs, his gaze on her middle. The expression on his face is absolutely mesmerizing.

“Congratulations,” she whispers against his hair, nipping at his earlobe with her teeth, “you won the big prize.”

He huffs a laugh at that, hugging her. “Never did apologize for that, did I?”

“Nope. Sure didn’t,” Julia replies, pushing away the ache in her chest when she remembers that time, “but I forgave you anyway.”

“Well, good. Saves me the trouble.” She can hear the grin of his face without looking and laughs.

“Have I mentioned that I love you?” she asks softly, pressing a kiss by his ear.

Deacon shivers against her, his arms tightening just slightly. “Not sure. Ole noggin isn’t what it used to be.”

“Well, I do. There’s nowhere else I’d rather be right now.” She catches his hand, lacing their fingers together before resting them on her growing belly. “What do you think, boy or girl?”

“Y’know, I really don’t care.” Julia thinks she’s never heard him sound happier than this moment, and it makes her heart feel so full. “Think Shaun’s hoping for a brother, though.”

“Of course he is. Girls are still stinky, cooty-filled things to him right now.”

Deacon jerks away from her, nose scrunched up. “Eww, cooties. Get ‘em off!” He swipes at his arms as Julia bats at him playfully.

“Behave yourself, or you get no cuddling privileges.”

That has him pouting, and all she can do is laugh. “So mean to me, Jules.”

“You love me anyway,” she teases.

“Yeah,” he says, tone suddenly serious as he slips back in close. His hand automatically rests against her stomach like a protective shroud. “I do.”

Julia closes her eyes and is content.


End file.
